A New World
by Johntracylover
Summary: The thunderbirds are on another hard mission. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Long Battles And Short Breaks 

It had been 3 years now. And the normal hustle and bustle of the Tracy family continued. Tin-tin finally healed from her battle with the hood that almost killed her three years earlier. She even brought some one that was very special to her home. That is were we start our story with a girl named Samantha.

Samantha is now 18 years old and is a member of the Thunderbirds. She has a thin body and has long brown hair. But it's not what Samantha looks like that is our story no it's how she had to fight a battle with a long time rival. Samantha is bright for her 18 years and Jeff could see that but he could also see that she was missing something. Now when sam was 15 the hood had broke into her house killed her parents then almost killed her. But she was lucky and Tin-tin came to the rescue and had saved her. They have grown to be very close and Tin-tin thinks of Samantha as her own flesh and blood.

Sam walked over to the window in her room. She looked out into the night sky. She knew first had what it was like to die and she never wanted that to happen to anyone else. That was why she had become a thunderbird right? The question had been crawling up on her like an unwanted bug. She signed heavyly when she heard a noise in the foyer. Now sam was on the nosey side of things and this side got the better of her she creeped down slowly watching every move she made. As she poked her head around the last corner she saw him. The man wore a black robe and was very skinny by the looks of it and as he turned she saw them the two things that would set this man apart from any other. His eyes. They looked like cat eyes and the red color. The color of blood and murder a deep red.

Sam snapped out of her gaze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly and saw that it was Scott. He moved his lips close to her ear and whispered.

"So you heard it too." That gentle soothing voice that he had,knocked all the fears and doubts that Samantha had been havingright out of her head. Scott and Samantha shared something very special though Sam was to young she would date him. But it was more then being around each other that they shared they sensed when the other was in trouble or needed help. It was their six sense as you may say.

Sam looked back to see that the man had disappeared or was no longer in the room. As she turned again she did not see the kind gentle eyes of Scott but the blood red ones of the hood. He smiled at her and said, "Well my dear you have grown." Samantha stubbled backwards she tripped over a table and fell. He started to laugh at her and walk to her. She felt that same fear come back to her as she did three years earlier.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" the hood asked.

Still Sam stayed quiet.

"Well if your not going t..." His sentence was ended when the noise of many running people came. She smiled sightly because now he couldn't hurt her he couldn't lay a finger on her. But he just started to laugh.

"Hood.." Jeff Tracy growled.

"Ah Jeff." The hood said.

The Tracy's tired to run over to get Sam but Hood had people stop them.

"Samantha are you ok?" Tin-tin's worried voice came.

Still sam lay there on the ground not saying a word.

"What have you done to her?" Virgil's strong voice came. Samantha had as long as she remembered having a crush on him.

"Oh me I haven't down anything She is justed shocked to see me." The hood started to laugh again.

Then with out a blink of the eye Tin-tin was in the air trying to catch her breath.

"Let her go!" Alan shouted.

"Well what are you going to do if I don't?" The hood asked. His men then stepped in closer to the Tracy's.

The Tracy's were helpless to do anything. Tin-tin becoming weaker and losing the battle to hold on. Samantha started to get up and walk slowly over to the hood. The hood laughed and flung Sam across the room. She got up and saw her arm and been cut on a desk.She ran at the hood this time and he flung her again against a wall.This time she got up more slowly.

"Sam stop don't kill yourself!" The Tracys yelled.

By now the hood had dropped Tin-tin and was more interseted in Samantha. Samantha ran over to him again and he once again flung her but this time she hit a window went through and fell outside.

"Samantha!" Tin-tin cried now back in the protective arms of the Tracy's. They were now fighting with the guards to let them by.

They all stopped when they saw a ball of light rise from over the balcony. When they all looked closer it was fire that was around her.

"Hood this time you won't get away." The women said. She then looked over at the Tracy's which were behind the guards She flew over them and touched the guards and they fell asleep.

"Sam is that you?" Scott asked.

Sam looked back into his eyes.

"I never wanted this to happen. I was trying so hard for you all to like me." The tears started down her face. She turly was in pain and Scott hadn't noticed. He felt his heart drop when the next words came.

"I think I'll be seeing my parents soon I'll tell them all about you guys. Now whatever happens stay behind me i'll protect you. I love you all." Sam then turned and faced the hood.

"And now for you." Samantha said with determination in her voice.


	2. Run

Take My Hand

Sam sat in the air crying.

"This was never supposed to happen." She said and then added angrily, "You should have died!"

The Tracy's still stood to there spots frozen. Scott was the first to move.

"Sam come on we can help you it will be alright." His calm voice said. Sam thought about it if she just could let go. But it wasn't that easy. The world had turned on her again and she would not stand for it again.

"No Scott it won't be okay, I have been hurt inside to badly to ever have heal. I don't know how to control it anymore I can't control it anymore. That's why he came to our house that night not because of my father but for me. I killed my parents I was the reason. He wants me and I won't let anyone else get hurt because of it." She then fell to the ground crying.

"That's a good girl now come to me." The hood said.

Sam got up and started to walk towards him. This was the only way she told herself the only way to stop the pain. She would not be hurt again she would harden her heart and soul. She would forget and runaway in her mind to a place where she would never come back. This is what Sam had done that night The hood had come into her house she had been so afarid of what the pain would bring that she didn't help well she could. Jeff broke through the crowd of people and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and then looked deep into her eyes. Sam's eyes had lost all color all feeling all hope and where now a deep dark grey. She had given up Jeff thought to himself.

"Sam open your heart and feel the warmth of love care and passion don't turn away from this don't turn away from us." Jeff said while looking into her eye's. For a moment the color came back and a grin crossed Sam's face but was soon gone.

"Sam don't do this. I won't let you." Tin-tin screamed at her. Tin-tin then stepped in front of the hood and said,"If you want her you will have to go through me."

"Oh come on Tin-tin don't be a hero this was planned to happen the stars told all of us. But I was the only one that listened. Give the girl to me it's her destiny to be on my side." The hood growled.

"Well her destiny is no matter of yours." Alan said stepping by Tin-tin.

"Here we go. You could all make this a lot easier and step aside." The hood then said.

"Well sorry to delay your plans but this might take a while." Gordon said then jumped by tin-tin on the other side.

"We are not letting you take her." Scott said coldly. At this Jeff Virgil and Scott jumped into the line.

"Tracy's poor stupid Tracy's you think you can save everyone but you can't. And taking the poor girls heart and playing with it you are disgusting it's ture. Giveing her little hopes and dreams of what marriage children oh maybe accomplishments well the truth is that the world is not a fairy tale and the quicker she learns that the stronger she will become. Now I won't ask again MOVE..." The hood said.

"NO!" The tracy's screamed back.

"Well it's not your choice. Sam my dear move these people." The hood then said.

The Tracy's turned around and looked at Samantha. She stopped she couldn't hurt them even if she was going to go through with this she couldn't hurt someone. She stood there.

"I said move them." The hood shouted at her.

Still she did nothing. All the Tracy's could see her eye's turn back to the blue that they were.

"Girl are you hard of hearing move them NOW!"The hood shouted.

The hood was growing annoyed with this game. His eyes became the red cat eyes and he glared at Sam.

"No I won't hurt them." Sam said her voice strong.

"You have no choice in the matter now." The hood said.

Sam then dropped to the floor grabbing her head.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" She then started to scream.

"SAM!" Scott yelled.

Sam then lifted into the air and was back in the fire again. Her eyes where still the clam blue. She looked down at the Tracy's and screamed, "RUN!" A huge fire blast then came from her body. It was dead silent but for the sound of crying and the fire smouldering. The hood walked across the room to Sam had one of his henchmen pick her up and walked out of the house.


End file.
